A Past Of Guns
by White Tiger Girl
Summary: Kai's past has always been a mystery to him. His parents died when he was three and never really knew them. One day Kai finds the secret they were hiding from him..........R+R!
1. Default Chapter

A Past Of Guns  
  
White Tiger Girl: Ok this is my newest Beyblade Fic!! And here's the star of this fic...Kai!! Kai? *pushes Kai on to stage*  
  
Kai: I don't want to be here!! Can't you make story about someone else? That's not me!?  
  
White Tiger Girl: Awwww but I like having you in my stories and you're so cute. It's hard not to.  
  
Kai:*blushes and mumbles* Whatever.  
  
White Tiger Girl: Yay!! Ok get ready. I hope like this!  
  
Chapter 1 Unraveling My Past  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mommy, Daddy what's going on?" A young boy of three asked.  
  
"Stay down sweetheart." A famine voice said. "Don't let them see you."  
  
"But Mommy why are they shooting us? Did we do something wrong? Please answer me Mommy!" A boy asked.  
  
"Don't worry..." Two bullets hit the two people.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" The young boy cried.  
  
"Be strong my son, be strong.." The man died.  
  
"My little angel..." She gasped for air. "Never.....forget." The woman winced in pain.  
  
"Never forget what mama?" The boys said clutching his dear mother's hand as crystal tears ran down his soft cheeks.  
  
"The Phoenixes....." With that the woman died in the hands of her only child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was morning. It was thunder storming outside. The lightning lit the entire house. Kai awoke from his sleep. He has had that same dream many times before. Kai was now 17 going to be 18 soon. Even though there was a storm Kai was still going out.  
  
Kai walked out in the rain and walked to his car and drove off. Moments later he arrived at an old house. He got out of his car a walked out in the rain, taking a bouquet of flowers.  
  
He walked to the back of the house where there were two graves. He placed the bouquet of flowers between the two graves. It was the grave of his parents. The police told him this was his house and his parents died. He was only three years old when they died. The police never found out how they died though.  
  
Kai walked inside of his house. Everything was dusty and there were cobwebs everywhere. Kai walked into the master bedroom. He didn't know why but he has never been in his parents' room before.  
  
He looked over the large room. It had many bookcases, an old desk, a king size bed, and an old television. Kai walked toward one of the old bookcases curious of what his parents read. He took out a book labeled 'Old Legends'.  
  
He noticed something silver looking in the back. He pulled out many other books next to it to see what it was. It was a palm scanner.  
  
"What is this doing in my parents' room?" Kai asked to himself. Kai put his hand on the scanner. Another bookshelf next to him opened. Kai walked toward it, curious to see what was inside.  
  
It lead to a hallway. It had red carpeting with gold on the sides. The walls were painted red. On the walls had flags with the sides gold on a gold rod with a picture of a phoenix spreading its great wings.  
  
"What is this place?" Kai wondered to himself. He continued to walk until he reached a door. He opened them and revealed a room. The first thing Kai saw was the same flag on the wall but bigger. In the middle was a meeting table. On the table was a fancy box. It was red with jewels. Kai's named was written in gold on the box.  
  
Kai walked up to the box and opened it. It was a silver gun with many bullets with a phoenix head carved in it. The handle had Kai's name written in gold. There was also a note under it.  
  
To my dear son, Kai  
  
This is a gift to you from your parents. Use it well. I guess you are wondering why we are giving you a gun? Well your father and I are the leader of a gang called the Phoenixes. We didn't want you know this until you were older. Follow this map and it should show you where the Phoenixes' headquarters is. You are destined to be the Phoenixes' leader.  
  
From your parents,  
  
Sara Hiwatari and David Hiwatari  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* White Tiger Girl: Well what do you think?  
  
Kai: This is so stupid!  
  
White Tiger Girl: You're only saying that because you already know what happens and because there isn't any Beyblades.  
  
Kai: Maybe...  
  
White Tiger Girl: ^-^;; Well anyway please review! If you like it I will continue! I'm opened to suggestions if you have any.  
  
Tyson: Hey how come the rest of us aren't in this story?!?!  
  
White Tiger Girl: Security! *Security drags Tyson offstage* Well I might have Rei in this story. *Pulls Rei onstage* Well what do you think?  
  
Rei: I don't mind but how am I going to fit in all this?  
  
White Tiger Girl: Hmmm..well I could modify it a bit to get you to fit but it depends on the readers. If you want Rei to be in this story then just say so. Ok now please click the little button after this story and leave a nice review.  
  
Kai: Yeah we don't want her to cry all over us.  
  
Rei: Kai has a point. She'll just cry and cry and cry and we'll never hear the end of it.  
  
White Tiger Girl: There you have it reasons to review! Ok see you next time! Bye now! 


	2. Meeting the New Girl

A Past Of Guns  
  
White Tiger Girl: Ok! Guess what. We're going to have Rei in this fic! Yay!  
  
Rei:*sigh* -_-;; it took her forever to figure out how I was going to fit in all of this.  
  
Kai: I really don't see the point in all of this.  
  
White Tiger Girl:*clears throat* Well if you keep on complaining I might not finish the story and all those reviewers will be sad.  
  
Kai: So?  
  
White Tiger Girl: Ok Kai. I don't care what you say anymore.  
  
Rei: White Tiger Girl does not own Beyblade or any of the characters except the oc's.  
  
Kai: Why is there an oc? You're going to play matchmaker aren't you!  
  
White Tiger Girl: Ok on with the story. *runs from Kai*  
  
Chapter 2 Meeting the New Girl  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai walking in to his first period class today, late. He wasn't normally late but he was thinking of the day before, when he found the secret room.  
  
"Kai you're late! And why weren't you at class yesterday?" Kai didn't say anything and just walked to his seat. His best friend Rei told Kai what they were doing. (only Rei is going to be in this)  
  
The classes went by quickly and now it was lunchtime.  
  
"So Kai. Why weren't you at class yesterday?" Rei asked. Rei knew Kai had a good reason for skipping class.  
  
"I was visiting my parent's grave. I don't want to talk about it ok?" Kai said coldly.  
  
"Um...ok Kai.." Rei was going to ask something else but was cut off by a girl's voice.  
  
"Rei!!" A girl called behind him(no it's not Mariah) and jumped on his back. Rei nearly fell over but regained his balance.  
  
"What was that for Kristy?" Rei said as the girl known as Kristy got off his back. Kai looked puzzled. He didn't know who the girl was.  
  
"Who's this guy Rei?" Kristy asked.  
  
"This is my friend Kai. Kai This is Kristy. She's new around here. She's also one of my cousins." Kai looked her over. She was a few inches shorter than him. She had silky, long black hair and crystal blue eyes that looked so pure and innocent. She was thin and was wearing a blue tank top that reached her belly and black pants.  
  
"C'mon lets get to lunch before everything is gone." Kristy said clinging on Rei's arm. "Then after lunch you can show me around the school." Kristy looked at Kai "Can you help show my around too Kai?" She gave him an innocent look that no one can say no to.  
  
Kai sighed, "Fine." Kai said giving up.  
  
~After Lunch~  
  
Kristy said still cling onto poor Rei's arm.  
  
"Will you let go before my girlfriend comes and see this..."Rei was cut off by Mariah's angry voice.  
  
"Rei!! Why is there a girl on your arm?" Mariah turned around and ran.  
  
"Shit." Rei cursed under his breath. "Mariah! Wait! You misunderstood!" Rei called. He got out of Kristy's hold and ran after his girlfriend leaving Kristy and Kai alone.  
  
"Well I guess you're going to have to give the tour. Since Rei is gone." Kristy said cutely. Kai was starting to blush but turned away so she couldn't see. Lucky she didn't. *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
White Tiger Girl: Awwwwwww!!! Isn't that cute? Kai has a crush. Kai has a crush. Kai has a crush. Kai has a crush.  
  
Kai: Will you shut up! Like I have a choice.  
  
Kristy: Awwww. I thought you really liked me. *starts to cry.*  
  
Kai: Shoot. Fine I do like you just don't start crying. *blushes*  
  
Rei: *tries not to laugh* Wow Kai's really blushing.  
  
Mariah: *gives Rei many kisses*  
  
Kai: Get a room will ya?  
  
Rei: *blushes and takes Mariah elsewhere*  
  
White Tiger Girl: ^_^;; Ok. Sorry it's so short but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I'm just making this up as I go along. If you have any ideas please tell me. 


End file.
